


A Calamity And A Clone

by TauntedOctopi



Series: A Calamity And A Clone [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst and Drama, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Canon Era, Canon-Typical Violence, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Master/Slave, Multi, Other, Psychological Trauma, Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII) Has Mental Health Issues, Shameless Smut, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, compilation fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TauntedOctopi/pseuds/TauntedOctopi
Summary: A compilation featuring the relationship between a clone with Cetra blood, and Sephiroth. Set pre, during, and post Canon.Mostly angst, smut, and Canon-related scenes.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Original Female Character(s)
Series: A Calamity And A Clone [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669999
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but Melanie. Consider this first chapter an introduction to the character and an insight into her relationship with Seph.

As strange as it was, sometimes Melanie missed the slums, despite never having lived there herself. It was a leftover trait from the girl she had been cloned from, or so she assumed. It was impossible to tell, and besides, Melanie had little to no interest in being that girl. 

Her entire life had been spent up on the plates. First in the Shinra facility in which she had been grown, built, and discarded from. Then in the offices, where she had worked. And now, in the apartment she shared with Seph, high up in the sky, with its sweeping visions from the enormous windows, gorgeous fireplace, every modern convenience she could think of.

She knew that perhaps others might feel trapped, living the way she did. On the contrary, she felt safe. Content, knowing that regardless of what happened, she would be safe. Seph would make sure of that. Melanie wasn't certain of many things, but that was one of them. She hoped his protective nature came from a place of love, but she wouldn't be surprised if a simple possessive streak played a large part, too. She might have been grown in a tank, but she wasn't stupid. 

He was the only one who knew what she was, that still treated her like a person, rather than a science project. She supposed that had a lot to do with his own less than human beginning in life; it would make sense, then, that he would take her in. She certainly didn't take advantage of the kindness he showed her, feeling, if anything, exceptionally privileged and lucky that he even cared about her at all. He was a notoriously Cold Man, especially after what had happened at Nibelheim. 

She fully expected, one day, for her luck to run out; Perhaps she would no longer be of use to him, or he would simply grow bored. If Melanie was honest, she feared that day, but expected it nonetheless.   
Such was the price that came with the love of an angel, or as close to an angel as one might get. The idea of simply being a means to an end was not new to her, but she thought it might hurt a lot more, coming from him.

\---

He wasn't sure exactly what had possessed him to take her in. She had been created in one of the Shinra labs, just like him, but before her, he hadn't given two damns about anyone else who came out of those labs, not even his fellow SOLDIERS. Somehow, she was different. An exception. Perhaps because Melanie so clearly cared about him, adored him, even.

Regardless of his Origins, she was there for him. Cold as he was, even he needed to feel wanted. Hell, that was arguably the core of his pain, if one really wanted to pry. Thankfully, she rarely did. Another thing he liked about her. She clearly cared, without feeling the need to pry. She was simply there when he needed her, needed someone to hold and distract him from things. 

Seph wasn't one to admit it, but he often needed the distraction. Beneath his icy exterior, he, too, craved affection. To be wanted and needed beyond being a simple tool in the Shinra army. The way Melanie behaved, as though he was the light of her life, encouraged him, meant far more than he would willingly let on. 

Perhaps he was afraid that if he actually showed, publically, how much she meant to him, someone would try and take her from him. Try being the operative word. He would kill anyone who tried, viciously, to send a message. Nobody would take what was his. 

In private, though, things were different. When they were alone, when he wasn't so consumed by hate and a need to finish what his mother had started, he was almost gentle with her. Affectionate. Always touching her in some small way. 

She loved to sit in his lap, rest her head on his shoulder while he read, sometimes aloud if the mood struck him. She would press little kisses to his neck, sometimes daring to kiss the corner of his mouth. He would pretend to scold her, but the slight curve of a smirk to his lips made it clear that he wasn't truly irked. 

In truth he found her attention endearing. It wasn't as though he couldn't get such attention from whoever he pleased, but he wanted it from her, and it pleased him to receive it. 

She knew what he was, and didn't seem to care. She believed in him, in his dreams and ambitions, listened to everything he told her.   
It was exceptionally self centred, and he knew it, but her dedication and praise fed his ego, and that in itself was part of why he liked her. Finally. Someone other than himself, who recognised his potential. 

Perhaps, when he razed this planet to the ground, he would keep her propped up beside him. He would never admit to loneliness, not to anyone except her in brief moments of weakness, but he was almost certain that he would be lost without her. Just as she would be, without him.


	2. 2: Late Night Musings (NSFW)

She liked the way his hair and hers tangled when they were together like this. In the heat of the moment, when he didn't tie his long silver hair back with a ribbon, when her braids came undone, and silver and black tangled together like streaks of moonlight across a night sky.

She liked the way his skin looked against hers, pale and flawless, but for battle scars, a contrast against her freckled skin. They could have erased the freckles when they made her, but they had wanted her to be as close in resemblance to her DNA donor as she was in mind.

Melanie had never met her. Only seen a photograph stolen on the sly from her file by one of the Turks. She didn't know her, and didn't care to. Nobody mattered. Only Seph.

He had such soft lips, for a man. Books always seemed to describe men's mouths as rough and chapped, but his was soft, hungry, demanding.  
Even when he was biting and sucking marks into her skin, claiming her body as his for days to come, his mouth was impossibly soft.

His kisses were always so hungry, so passionate, as though he felt he had to remind her of his claim to her every time he kissed her. She didn't mind. If he wanted to remind her, she would gladly take the reminder.

He had her pinned to the bed, pressed between the soft mattress and the reassuring solidity of his body. Her hands settled on his forearms, fingers lightly holding onto pale skin.

He kissed along her jaw, sucking marks into her throat before he returned his mouth to hers, muffling any sound she might have made as he slid into her with a single fluid movement.

Her left leg wrapped around his waist, pulling him in deeper; catlike green eyes sparkled with amusement. He was still not over how eager she could be, how keen to please him... It was impossible to think straight when he was inside her. It was a brief reprieve from his normally too-loud mind.

He untangled strands of her hair from her face, so he could better see her eyes. Jet black orbs that peered up at him with such trust, such love.

He pressed deeper still, grinding his hips against hers in a tauntingly slow motion, just to hear her scream. If she had ever been embarrassed by such things, it didn't show. Not with him. She knew how much he loved to hear her.

"That's it," his voice was a low purr, soft praise in her ear, his breath hot and welcome against her flushed skin. 

She had to resist the urge to bury her hands in his hair. Sometimes he would let her, but he preferred total control. Preferred to feel her nails dig into the solid muscle of his arms. 

"Look at me." 

She did as he demanded, half lidded eyes gazing up at him.   
Without slowing his pace, he pressed a deliberate kiss to her forehead, the corner of her mouth, kissing down her throat, avoiding each little bite mark, kissing lower until his mouth found a sensitive nipple.

He was a lot of things. A selfish lover was not one of them. She moaned again under the touch of his hungry mouth, tightening her leg around his waist as she felt herself getting close already. 

"Careful, there, little one. Not without me." 

It was a warning, gently put, but a warning nonetheless. She understood. He liked control, and part of that meant she wasn't allowed to come until he did. 

Together, or not at all. That was his rule. It was always worth the wait. 

He was dominant, yes, but not cruel, at least, not to her. If he was honest, he wasn't going to last much longer anyway. They were both too pent up, too needy for each other. 

The next round would be longer, slower, more drawn out. That much was certain. 

Keeping himself propped up on one elbow, his other hand reached to get a good grip on her thigh, keeping her leg tight around him as he moved harder, faster, chasing his own release. 

He could feel the tell-tale tightening in the pit of his stomach, the tensing of his muscles. She was just so warm, so eager for him, her lips parted in loud, keening moans. 

He didn't even have to tell her, verbally. He just gave her a single glance, those inhuman green eyes sparkling with his own pleasure. 

When she tightened around him, moaning the pet name she had given him, he let himself go, spilling his own release inside her.

What did it matter? She belonged to him. She would do as he willed. 

After a brief moment to catch his breath, he rolled off of her, pulling her with him so she was tight against his chest. He had seemingly endless stamina, but she did not. This reprieve was strictly for her own benefit. 

He noticed, then, the way her hair was tangled with his, the way her eyes were roaming his body, the way her hands stroked along his chest. 

He had never been touched with such tenderness, such adoration. What she felt, the way she treated him, it transcended beyond simple lust. 

Melanie sighed, her breath catching when she caught him watching her. She wasn't yet exhausted, simply needed a moment. 

"I love you." it fell from her lips before she could stop herself. 

It wasn't as if he didn't know that. Nor was it as if her feeling wasn't returned. But she had never said it before. 

"I would burn the world for you." was his quiet reply, and then he was on top of her again, effectively ending all conversation, replacing words with kisses, a more physical way to show her what she meant to him.


End file.
